halofandomcom-20200222-history
Forge
standing on crates on High Ground in Forge mode]] Forge is a Halo 3 gameplay mode that allows for both playing and designing multiplayer maps. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12718 Bungie Weekly Update 8/17/2007 Background A multiplayer-only tool, Forge will allow players to customize multiplayer maps, changing and resetting spawn points, weapon spawns, weapon timers, vehicle spawns and timers, vehicle spawn points, and add existing geometry to the map’s existing structure in the form of crates, boxes, fusion coils, lifts, teleporters, turrets, etc. The amount of items you can drop is regulated by an economy budget system, with different items having different values and each map having an overall budget that the items you place cannot exceed. By deleting existing things off of a given map, you can actually place more things. Players can modify and create their versions of maps, save them and share them with their friends, but that’s only half or so of what Forge allows. In addition to functioning as creation-driven tool, Forge is also a playspace. Up to eight players can be on a given map at a time, shifting back and forth between their chosen multiplayer model and the Forge model – a Monitor. Players can play actual games in Forge, goof around, kill each other, play Slayer where each team designates a Monitor to supply weapons, vehicles, equipment and cover on the fly. Throughout the time you're editing you can press up on the D-Pad and change to your multiplayer model and play. Once you're done with the editing you can start a party over System Link or Xbox Live and see how it works. You can build crate towers, grab a vehicle underneath a teammate, or have a friend jump on a crate and move it throughout the map. All items spawned on forge will have a price, with weapons, crates and smaller items being cheaper than vehicles. There is a spending limit to the map which restricts total items than can be spawned. As revealed in Bungie's 8/27/07 Podcast, you can add items in Forge that aren't available in a regular match. One example is the Yellow Powerup, the alternative to the Overshield or the Active Camouflage. The Yellow Powerup is completely customizable in its effects; it can cause the interacting player to run faster, jump higher, grow an overshield/active camouflage, and even change the player's color. Effects aren't limited to one or two at a time, but rather a number of effects can occur simultaneously. The hosts described it as equivalent to an "instant juggernaut." Another object unique to Forge are teleporters. While playing as a monitor a health bar is shown at the top and its basically the same amount as a Spartan's. Trivia *You take the form of a monitor (like 343 Guilty Spark) while you are in Forge mode. *It has been stated that the Elephant will not be among the objects that can be spawned due to its size and specific purpose on maps. *Forge will keep track of stats and kills. It has been confirmed by Bungie that you can save your creations. Also, if your creation is liked by Bungie, they will put it up to be downloaded by other players for use. *You will be able to create teleporters with more than one destination portal; providing the ability to create such interesting features as a "Schroedinger's Teleporter" - where an "IN" portal could send you to either a power-weapon spawn or a bottomless pit. Related Articles *Forge Objects External Links *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=F77i0Rd_z7Q Bungie Article : "What is the Forge?" Images Image:Forge1.jpg|A Monitor spawning Crates on High Ground. Image:Forge2.jpg|The Forge Menu. Image:Forge3.jpg|Spawning a Tank on High Ground. Image:Forge4.jpg|Spawning Crates, Barrels and Fusion Cores. Image:Forge5.jpg|Reaching the Tower. Image:Forge6.jpg|Crates and a Warthog on Forge. Image:Forge7.jpg|A Scorpion on High Ground. Image:Forge_lotsofvehicles.png|Many vehicles on Sandtrap. Image:Forge Monitor PoV.jpg|The Monitor's HUD. Image:Mediaf.jpg|A Spartan shooting at a Monitor. Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Games